Gaara and Ino: The Ghost Sweeper
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Pagi yang indah seharusnya diawali dengan sambutan yang indah. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara, siswa SMU yang merupakan seorang Ghost Sweeper generasi kelima. Bersama Ino, sahabat karibnya, ia mengatasi masalah yang terjadi di pagi ini./Tidak pandai buat summary/Special for Gaara's Birthday dan Event grup di facebook: Kado untuk Gaara.


Hai, minna…ketemu lagi dengan saya…n_n

Ini adalah fictku yang kedua di fandom Naruto.

Selain karena ingin berkecimpung di fandom ini, alasan lain saya membuat fict story ini adalah untuk berpartisipasi dalam event membuat fict: Kado untuk Gaara di mana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Gaara tanggal 19 Januari nanti.

Mungkin ceritanya gak banged…. Walaupun begitu, saya mengharapkan review dari minna (maksa ya?)

Ya sudah, happy reading and please review minna… n_n

Oh ya, satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai chara-chara di sini. Untuk chara utama yaitu Sabaku no Gaara, penampilannya sama dengan penampilannya di Naruto Shippuden. Tetapi di fict ini, tidak ada lingkaran hitam di matanya. Untuk chara utama lainnya yaitu Yamanaka Ino, penampilannya sama dengan yang di anime Naruto tetapi tinggi badannya sama dengan yang di anime Naruto Shippuden. Untuk cameosnya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, penampilannya sama dengan yang di anime Naruto Shippuden tetapi untuk wajah chubbynya sama dengan yang di anime Naruto. Terakhir untuk para iblis, ada berbagai jenis. Wujudnya Adjucas di anime Bleach tetapi bedanya mereka tidak pakai topeng dan tubuhnya berwarna dominasi merah, putih, dan cokelat serta hitam.

Sekian dan terima kasih…

Gaara & Ino: The Ghost Sweeper

Disclaimer: This is Masashi Kishimoto 's mind. I only lend his character, ok?

Genre: Supernatural/Friendship

Warning: Gaje, cerita garing, gak banged, AU, dll

Sunagakure High School, 06.00 a.m.….

Sebuah mobil Ferrari Red 250 GTO memasuki gerbang yang dibuka oleh dua satpam, yaitu Jōseki dan Yūra. Mobil itu kemudian melaju menuju gedung parkiran kendaraan yang tidak jauh dari pos satpam. Di sana, ada gerombolan siswi yang berdiri di pinggiran dekat tembok di sebelah mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi memenuhi gedung perkir ini. Dengan beberapa banner beraneka tulisan yang dipegangnya, mereka berdiri dengan menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari-lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang. Ketika sebuah mobil Ferrari red masuk ke dalam gedung parkiran, merekapun menjerit dan meneriaki mobil tersebut pertanda idolanya telah datang. Setelah mobil terparkir, para siswi a.k.a para fans berduyun-duyun menghampiri dan mengerubungi mobil tersebut. Pintu mobil terbuka dan muncullah seorang siswa berambut marun dengan tato "Ai" di dahi kirinya, tinggi, kulit putih bersinar (Sunlight #digebuk readers) dan mata safir birunya yang sanggup membuat para siswi terhipnotis dan pingsan. Angin yang berhembus membelai rambutnya yang halus dan berkilau serta penampilannya yang rapi dan bersih membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kyaaaaa…Gaara-kun…..!" teriak gerombolan siswi tersebut yang ternyata adalah fansgirlnya. Ya, dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Siswa kelas XII-1 yang amat sangat populer di sekolah karena bakat dan prestasinya baik akademik maupun nonakademik dan satu hal lagi yang membuat dia semakin populer di sekolah. Ia adalah…..

Seorang **Ghost Sweeper**

Gaara yang tidak memedulikan teriakan para fansnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka sementara para siswi bergegas mengikuti Gaara. Gaara tahu kalau para fans mengikutinya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ya, Gaara tipikal siswa yang tidak peduli apapun termasuk pada fans dan berbagai sosok yang ada di sekitarnya. T-tunggu!

Sosok?

Oh, ya, hampir lupa bahwa Gaara adalah seorang Ghost Sweeper. Tentu ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap cuek selama mereka tidak mengganggu atau berbuat usil padanya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kecualikan yang ini.

"Grrrr….!"

Gaara berhenti bergerak. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan melirik ke arah para fans. Para fans juga berhenti berjalan dan menatap bingung ke arah Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara-"

"Menunduk!" para siswi fans Gaara ini terkejut mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Mereka terpana dan sebuah bola api melesat ke arah mereka. Mereka yang tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka refleks menunduk dan bola api itu melesat mengenai sosok menyeramkan di belakang para fans.

"Kya…..!" jerit para fans. Sosok itupun musnah dan Gaara menghela napas lega. Ia menatap para siswi yang masih berjongkok sambil menutup telinga. Tetapi tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang melesat di depannya. Gaara melompat ke belakang dan mengaktifkan sihirnya yaitu Transparent Effect. Ruang parkir ini terkurung tembok transparan sehingga makhluk-makluk yang berkeliaran tidak dapat keluar. Selain itu, dapat melindungi bangunan agar tidak hancur bahkan runtuh. Lalu, terlihat ada berpuluh-puluh hantu dengan berbagai jenis.

"Grrr, keluarkan kami dari sini!" kata hantu yang wajahnya rusak dan sebelah tangan kiri dan kaki kanan patah dan darah mengucur dari tangan dan kaki serta wajahnya yang patah dan rusak.

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali kubilang, hantu yang tidak mengganggu atau menjahili manusia pasti bisa keluar dari sini!" gerutu Gaara kesal. Hantu itu agak terkejut dan dia kembali diam dan menghilang. Hantu-hantu yang lain juga. Tinggal tersisa satu jenis hantu ah-ralat, iblis maksudku, dengan jumlah yang agak banyak yaitu iblis Black King Fisher. Iblis itulah yang tadi melesat di depan Gaara, iblis yang sama saat Gaara hadapi tadi. Rupanya, mereka adalah teman-teman dari iblis yang Gaara hadapi tadi.

"Grrr!" mereka membelah diri dan membuat Gaara terkejut. Cukup banyak jumlahnya.

"Mendokusai!" keluh Gaara speechless.

"Perlu bantuan?" Gaara menoleh ke atas dan menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara. Seorang siswi berambut pirang dikuncir kuda dengan helaian rambut yang jatuh di sebelah kanannya, terlihat sedang duduk di atap sebuah mobil sambil makan kripik kentang.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" ucap Gaara menoleh ke arah depan. Iblis-iblis itu masih membelah diri. Bukannya Gaara sok sombong dan pamer dengan menghadapi mereka seorang diri tetapi ia terlanjur kesal pada siswi di atap mobil itu. Sudah tahu jumlah mereka banyak otomatis Gaara perlu bantuan karena tidak mungkin mengalahkan sendirian, yang ada Gaara kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Ya… aku pikir kau mampu menghadapinya seorang diri mengingat kau adalah putra seorang Ghost Sweeper generasi keempat." Jawab siswi itu masih sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Kau pikir hanya aku seorang, heh? Jika kau berada di sini hanya untuk mengejek orang, lebih baik kau pergi!" ucap Gaara dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang diajak bicara.

"Yare-yare, aku berada di sini hanya ingin menonton bioskop gratis. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain. Ceritanya, kau mengusirku?" Jawab siswi itu, sebut saja Ino, sambil makan kripik kentang. Sudut siku dua mencul di dahi Gaara. Gaara menghela napas untuk meredam kekesalannya sementara Ino…

"Ahahahahaha….lihat ekspresimu! Lucu sekali! Ahahahaha…..!" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling di atap mobil. Cukup sampai di sini kesabaran Gaara. Ia mendengus kesal dan muncul siku-siku tiga di dahinya.

"Fire Dancing Blast!" muncul Katana berwarna putih dan Gaara menebas mereka dalam sebuah gerakan tarian dan dari katana tersebut muncul api yang melesat cepat dan menebas tubuh iblis-iblis itu. Mereka yang tertebas langsung musnah. Beberapa yang berhasil menghindar dari sihir Gaara kembali membelah diri dan jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan dua kali lipatnya. Jujur, Gaara kesal dan siku-siku empat muncul di dahinya. Gaara dengan gerak cepat menebas mereka dan mereka musnah. Lalu yang berhasil menghindar segera membelah diri, lalu diserang Gaara dan musnah. Terus begitu sampai Gaara kelelahan.

"Hebat!" puji Gaara seraya menyeringai. Ia usap peluh di dagunya-masih menyeringai.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu gegabah dan bisa menahan emosimu atau mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya karena menyerap kekuatan amarahmu. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang kesal karena mereka tidak kunjung musnah." Gaara diam tidak menanggapi perkataan sahabat karibnya itu. Ia diam menatap iblis yang sedang membelah diri bagai Amoeba itu. Ino menoleh dan menghela napas bosan dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Hey, Gaara, aku serius. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku lebih baik atau lebih buruk darimu. Kau menghadapai satu jenis iblis yang membelah diri sedangkan aku menghadapi lima jenis iblis yang membelah diri!" Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah samping. Tidak ada Ino. Di mana sahabat karibnya itu?

"Wind Bullet Dancing Blast!" Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di atas, Ino melompat dan berputar menebas udara dengan Odachi miliknya. Muncul cahaya berwarna putih berbentuk peluru melesat ke arah iblis-iblis itu. Peluru-peluru itu berubah menjadi seperti bumerang dan menebas ke arah iblis-iblis tersebut dan mereka musnah terkena serangan Ino. Ino turun dengan napas terengah-engah. Gaara tersenyum mengejek memandang Ino. Ino mendengus kesal atas seringaian Gaara.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Agak lama sampai…

"Hahahaha…." mereka tertawa bersama tetapi tidak lama karena raungan salah satu iblis memecah tawa mereka.

"Bersiap untuk bertarung?" tanya Gaara menyeringai

"Tentu saja…" jawab Ino tersenyum. Mereka bergerak cepat dan bertarung melawan iblis yang semakin membelah diri. Ruangan ini terasa cukup menengangkan dengan suara-suara adu senjata, sihir, dan pertarungan yang tiada henti. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan para siswi a.k.a para fans Gaara?

Ketika Gaara mengeluarkan sihir Transparant Effect, mereka langsung keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri dan entah di mana mereka sekarang.

Setelah berkutat dengan para iblis selama hampir 45 menit, akhirnya Gaara dan Ino berhasil mengalahkan mereka setelah menebas tanduk yang membuat mereka dapat menggandakan diri. Setelah tanduk tertebas, iblis-iblis hasil pembelahan diri musnah, begitupula dengan Iblis yang menggandakan diri.

"Haah…melelahkan…" Ino langsung ambruk ke lantai, begitupula dengan Gaara. Gaara dan Ino mengaktifkan Back Normal Mode di mana mereka kembali ke kondisi semula. Rapi, bersih, dan tidak kelelahan lagi.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berdentang!" Gaara melihat jamnya dan menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Baiklah…" merekapun menghilang, meninggalkan gedung parkir yang kembali sepi dan sunyi.

####...Wokow…####

Gaara dan Ino muncul di depan kelas XII-1. Keadaan di sekitar kelasnya sepi, tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Kemana semua murid?

"Empat menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Lebih baik kita masuk!"

"Ya…" Gaara dan Ino masuk ke kelas. Ketika pintu di buka, sorak sorai dan tiupan terompet serta potongan kecil kertas warna warni berhamburan mengenai Gaara.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara-kun…." Sorak seluruh siswa dan siswi. Gaara yang melihatnya terpana sementara Ino hanya tersenyum senang. Gaara tidak percaya kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya dan teman-temannya ingat akan hal itu. Kejutan yang tidak terduga, eh?

Seorang siswi berjalan ke arah Gaara sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 18 dan api di atas sumbu lilinnya.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang… juga…., sekarang….juga…." Gaara tersenyum simpul dan meniupnya. Siswa dan siswi lain langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga, sekarang…juga… sekarang…juga…." siswi itu menyerahkan pisau roti dan Gaara menerimanya. Gaara memotong kuenya dan meletakkannya dalam piring kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. Gaara mengambil sendok kecil yang diterimanya dari siswi yang membawa kue itu dan memotong kuenya dan menyuapi Ino. Sontak wajah Ino bersemu merah dan Ino melahap kuenya sambil malu-malu. Teman-teman kembali bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Sekarang giliranku…" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum senang. Ino mememotong kue di piring kertas dan menyendoki kue dan mengarahkannya pada Gaara. Gaara menerima suapan Ino. Para siswa dan siswi kembali bertepuk tangan. Seorang siswi berjalan ke arah Gaara. Gaara menoleh, juga Ino.

"Gaara, ini kadonya. Terimalah…" kata seorang siswi. Siswa dan siswi lain berduyun-duyun berjalan ke arah Gaara untuk menyerahkan kado pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman…." Ucap Gaara tersenyum simpul. Siswa dan siswi yang lain juga ikut tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan kadonya…" kata Ino memerhatikan kado-kado yang dipegang Gaara dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Haah….paling tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Android, tablet, jam tangan, dan lain-lain…." kata Gaara menghela napas bosan. Tiba-tiba, tercium bau wangi yang menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas. Gaara dan Ino mencium wangi ini dan entah kenapa mereka merasa tenang dan nyaman dengan wangi tersebut. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber wangi tersebut dan mereka terperanjat melihatnya.

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang dengan wajah ayu nan manis dan cantik. Tubuhnya pendek nan mungil serta kulit putih bersih nan lembut berdiri di depan kelas Gaara. Gaara yang melihatnya terpana tanpa berkedip dengan mulut ternganga. Ia kagum dan satu kata kesimpulan untuk siswi di depannya ini…

_Sempurna…_

Gaara masih melamun menatap siswi itu. Ino yang melihat ekspresi Gaara langsung speechless dan tersenyum dengan mengerikan. Ia berjalan ke arah papan tulis dan mengambil kapur yang ada dalam kotak di tengah bawah papan tulis. Ia kembali ke arah Gaara dan memasukkan sisa kapur itu ke mulut Gaara. Gaara langsung tersadar dan kaget merasakan sesuatu di mulutnya. Gaara mengeluarkan kapur di mulutnya dan menatap tajam Ino.

"Ahahahaha…." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak dan semua siswa dan siswi diam melihatnya. Gaara masih mendengus kesal tetapi pandangannya kembali ke arah siswi itu.

"Se-se-selamat u-ulang tahun, Ga-Gaara-k-kun…"kata siswi itu terbata-bata. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kegagapan dan kegugupan siswi itu. Ia yang gagap ditambah ekspresi gugupnya karena berhadapan dengan sang 'idola' membuatnya tambah sempurna (gagapnya) #dilempari panci oleh readers. Baiklah, abaikan yang ini.

"Terima kasih, Hinata…" jawab Gaara tersenyum simpul. Ya, siswi itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Teman seangkatan Gaara dan Ino dari kelas sebelah, kelas XII-2.

"Ma-maaf, Ga-Gaara-kun, a-aku t-tidak mem-membawa ka-kadonya. A-aku lupa…" kata Hinata lirih. Ia takut Gaara marah atau kecewa padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kedatanganmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Juga teman-teman lainnya dan kecantikanmu adalah kado terindah bagiku. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu memujamu… setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, bahkan setiap hari…"

"Gombal!" Gaara menatap tajam ke arah sahabat karibnya. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Be-benarkah? Ga-Gaara b-bohong. Be-benar kata I-Ino-chan. Ga-Gaara gombal…" kata Hinata. Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut. Suara nyaring terdengar dari arah samping kiri Gaara.

"Kau benar, hinata. Ahahaha…." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata berpikiran sama dengan apa yang Ino katakan padahal Ino hanya bercanda. Gaara kembali menatap tajam Ino dan Ino semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata semakin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"O…tidak bisa…. Janganlah kau terpengaruh oleh kata hantu jadi-jadian ini. Apa yang dia katakan adalah bohong." Ino mendelik ke arah Gaara namun Gaara tidak peduli. Hinata yang mendengarnya terperanjat dan menengadah-menatap Gaara dan Ino. Ia sweatdrop melihat ekspresi Ino dan Gaara.

"A-aku rasa, I-Ino-chan benar…" katanya lirih. Gaara yang mendengarnya jadi sebal dan berdecak kesal.

"Tsk, sejak kapan kau berkomplot dengan nenek lampir ini?" tanya Gaara kesal. Wajahnya kusut karena manyun vs cemebrut dan ini membuat Ino kembali mendelik ke arah Gaara.

"Siapa yang kau maksud nenek lampir, eh?" gerutu Ino kesal. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tajam. Muncul background halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar. Para siswa dan siswi masih diam, begitu juga Hinata.

"A-apa kau be-bertanya-tanya ke-kenapa a-aku berkata de-demikian, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata yang kembali menunduk. Muncul aura berwarna biru kelam keluar dari tubuhnya. Lama-lama semakin kuat tekanan rohnya tetapi karena Ino dan Gaara masih sibuk berdebat, mereka tidak peduli dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Ya. Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?" tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia masih sibuk menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Karena janji manis berisi gombalan tidak berguna yang pernah kau ucapkan pada temanku dulu…." Gaara dan Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mereka terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Janji manis?" Ino menaikkan satu alisnya, heran. Sejak kapan Gaara pernah melontarkan janji manis? Ino bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Jika Gaara sedang ada masalah baik itu serius mapun sepele, baik itu masalah tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Ghost Sweeper ataupun yang lain, pasti Ino tahu karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Gaara untuk menjaga segala curhatan Gaara dan selama ini, Gaara tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu.

"Gombalan tidak berguna?" Gaara malah semakin bingung, lebih tepatnya mungkin tidak paham dengan yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Gaara mengucapkan itu pada temanmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" akhirnya, segala kebingungan Ino sirna sudah karena ia sudah mengeluarkannya dari otak dan hatinya.

"Sabaku no Gaara, kau telah membunuh temanku dengan janji manismu!" Hinata menengadah dan wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Hinata berubah menjadi iblis. Matanya berkilat merah dan menyala.

"Hi-Hinata….." Gaara dan Ino terpana melihatnya. Hinata berjalan maju mendekati Gaara dan Ino.

"Ada apa ini? Hinata….?" Ino dan Gaara berjalan mundur, berusaha menghindari Hinata. Hinata masih berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Ino dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin serta tanpa ekspresi seperti hantu.

"Sabaku no Gaara, kau telah membunuh temanku dengan janji manismu! Gara-gara kau, temanku meninggal! Kau harus membayarnya!" Hinata mengeluarkan bola es dan melemparnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena sihir Bola Es milik Hinata.

"Arrgh!" Gaara tersungur ke belakang dan dadanya terkoyak dan muncul darah dari dada Gaara. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga beku.

"Gaara!" teriak Ino terpana melihat Gaara yang terluka. Ia hendak mendekati Gaara tetapi dicegah Gaara.

"Ino, evakuasi teman-teman! Bawa mereka keluar dari sini!" perintah Gaara. Ino melihat sekitar dan ia terkejut melihat teman-temannya. Gaara ayng melihatnya menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Ino…." Panggil Gaara. Ino masih diam tidak bergerak. Pandangannya menatap tajam ke arah depan.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu…" jawab Ino datar.

"A-apa?" Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut sementara Ino masih diam saja. Ino mengeluarkan Odachi miliknya dan menghunusnya.

"Mereka bukan teman-teman kita…" jawab Ino dingin. Muncul cahaya putih dari odachi miliknya. Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Mereka bukan teman-teman kita karena mereka adalah iblis!" Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut. Sedari tadi Ino tidak melihat ke arahnya ketika berbicara. Gaara menoleh ke arah pandangan Ino dan ia terkejut juga melihat satu per satu teman-temannya berubah menjadi iblis.

"Damn! Kenapa jadi begini? Lalu, teman-teman yang asli ada di mana?" tanya Gaara yang masih beku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kita urus ini nanti. Sekarang, lebih baik kau urus Hinata dan aku akan mengurus mereka!" usul Ino dan Gaara mengangguk setuju sambil menatap Ino serius.

"Baiklah! Fire Bullet!" Gaara mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata tersungkur ke belakang karena Fire Bullet mengenai dirinya. Gaara segera melelehkan esnya dengan sihir Harm Blast dan akhirnya ia terbebas dari sihir es Hinata.

"Wind Blast!" Ino menebas iblis-iblis tersebut dengan sihirnya. Merekapun musnah. Namun, salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengeluarkan sihirnya dan menyerang Ino. Ia melompat dan langsung menyerang Ino ketika Ino sedang berhadapan dengan iblis yang lain.

"Arrh….!" Ino tersungkur dan menabrak teembok. Tembok retak dan kursi-kursi hancur berkeping-keping. Keluar darah dari sudut bibir Ino.

"Ino!" teriak Gaara. Melihat ada celah, Hinata langsung menyerang Gaara. Gaara yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena serangan Hinata. Gaara ikut tersungkur ke belakang dan menghantam kursi-kursi. Gaara dan Ino kewalahan menghadapi Hinata dan iblis-iblis lainnya. Muncul cahaya di sekitar tubuh para iblis.

"Si-sial! Mereka meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. Bagaimana ini, Gaara?" tanya Ino cemas. Gaara diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino sehingga Ino kesal. Gaara terlalu fokus dengan keadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"Sabaku no Gaara, apa kau masih ingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat temanku meninggal?" tanya Hinata berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Ino. Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Tentunya kau masih ingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu kan?" Gaara tertegun sejenak. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

_Konoha High School, 2 years ago…_

_Ino dan Gaara berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Ketika sampai di depan kelas, mereka melihat kerumunan di papan pengunguman di kelas mereka. Ino dan Gaara saling pandang dan mereka menghampiri kerumunan itu._

"_Maaf, ada apa ya?" tanya Ino pada seorang siswa._

"_Ini, Konan meninggal…" jawab siswa itu. Ino dan Gaara terkejut mendengarnya._

"_Konan meninggal?" siswa itu mengangguk. Ino dan Gaara terdiam mendengarnya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Gaara._

"_Kata Hinata, Konan meninggal karena bunuh diri. Penyebab pastinya aku tidak tahu…." Jawab sisiwa itu kembali menghadap ke depan, melihat pengunguman itu. Ino dan Gaara diam mematung. Lalu, Ino terjatuh dengan wajah yang masih terpana namun tertunduk._

"_Tidak mungkin. Konan…. Konan…." dan tangis Inopun pecah._

**End of Flashback**

"Kau tahu? Sebelum temanku meninggal, saat itu, ada seorang siswi yang tidak sengaja masuk ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di laci meja dan dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Lalu, ia buru-buru pergi dan dia menemuiku dan dia ceritakan semuanya. Kau, kau telah menodainya hingga dia hamil, Sabaku no Gaara! Kau telah menodai temanku, teman terbaikku, Konan!" Gaara dan Ino kembali terpana mendengar cerita Hinata.

**Flashback**

_Ketika Konan masih menangis dan Ino yang sedang menghibur Konan serta Gaara yang terlihat kesal. Ada seorang siswi yang tidak sengaja masuk ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang hilang. Mendengar isi pembicaraan antara Gaara, Konan, dan Ino, ia bergegas keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan menuju gedung parkir di mana Hinata berada._

"_Hai, Hinata-san…" Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat siswi itu._

"_Kau…."siswi itu tersenyum menyeringai dan ia duduk di samping kanan Hinata._

"_Hey, Hinata, kau tahu tidak?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tahu? Tadi aku ke kelas. Di sana ada Gaara, Ino, dan Konan. Aku sempat syok ketika tidak ssengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Hinata menggeleng pelan dan siswi itu menyeringai lebar._

"_Kau tahu? Konan hamil!"_

"_A-apa?" Hinata yang mendengarnya terpana. Ia syok. Benarkah yang dikatakan temannya ini?_

"_Ti-tidak mu-mungkin…." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Sisiwi itu menyeringai semakin lebar._

"_Kau tidak berpikiran kalau aku bohong kan?" Hinata menunduk. Ia meremas roknya kuat-kuat._

"_Itu tidak mungkin….tidak mungkin…. Konan…." Tangis Hinatapun pecah. Sisiwi itu menghela napas bosan._

"_Dan kau tahu siapa yang menghamilinya?" Hinata masih diam tidak menanggapi soswi itu. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk antara apa yang dikatakan temannya ini dengan kepercayaannya terhadap teman baiknya itu, Konan._

"_Dia adalah….. Sabaku no Gaara…"_

**End of Flashback**

"Aish, itu salah paham, Hinata. Bukan Gaara yang melakukan itu. Temanmu itu pasti salah sebut!" bantah Ino. Ia terpana dan kesal mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ini fitnah. Kenapa permasalahannya jadi seperti ini? What the hell?!, pikirnya.

"Dia tidak mungkin salah sebut. Jangan membelanya, Ino!" bentak Hinata kesal. Ia membekukan Ino dengan bola es miliknya. Ino segera menghindar dengan berguling ke kanan dan lantai tempat di mana Ino berada tadipun beku.

"Hinata…." Ino memandang Hinata iba. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi tetapi bagaimana bisa? Dia saja selalu diserang Hinata saat mencoba bergerak maju.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau bilang kau akan bertanggungjawab. Tetapi ternyata kau ingkar janji. Hanya sebatas janji manis yang aslinya janji busuk!" Hinata kembali menyerang dengan bola esnya. Ino dan Gaara menghindar dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Aish, ini fitnah, Hinata. Bukan Gaara yang melakukannya. Aduh, bagaimana ini, Gaara?" tanya Ino frustasi. Kembali mereka berdua di serang Hinata dan beruntung mereka berhasil menghindar. Sebenarnya Ino ingin menyerang Hinata untuk menghentikan serangan Hinata. Tetapi ini Hinata, teman baiknya. Tidak mungkin Ino tega menyerang temannya sendiri.

"Lagipula siapa yang telah menceritakan sebuah cerita bohong yang mengandung fitnah seperti itu?" tanya Ino. Ia berusaha berdiri, begitupula juga Gaara.

"Sakura…" jawab Hinata lirih. Ino yang mendengarnya berdecak kesal.

"Pantas saja. Mau saja kau dibohongi oleh dia. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat dia yang sebenarnya? Coba kau logikakan. Gaara adalah sahabatku. Kami adalah teman Konan. Mana mungkin Gaara melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya? Gaara adalah orang baik. Kau tahu itu kan? Baiklah, akan kuluruskan semua-!"

"Biarkan aku yang meluruskan semua ini!" kata Gaara memotong perkataan Ino. Ino yang mendengar perkataan Gaara terkejut.

"Gaara…."

"Aku mohon, Ino…." Kata Gaara memohon. Ino terdiam sejenak dengan menunduk. Lalu, Ino menengadah, menatap Gaara dan menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah…" Gaara tersenyum simpul dan ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata masih diam dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Gaara berdehem dan diam menatap mata Hinata intens dan serius.

**Flashback**

_Bel pulang beberapa kali berdentang. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Ino dan Gaara bergegas keluar dari kelas. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendengar isakan tangis dari seseorang di belakang mereka. Ino dan Gaara menoleh dan menemukan teman mereka sedang menangis._

"_Konan…." Ino dan Gaara menghampiri teman mereka itu. Mereka berdua duduk di samping Konan._

"_Konan, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Tiba-tiba Konan memeluk Ino._

"_Ino, Gaara…." Panggil Konan di sela tangisnya._

"_Ya, Konan?" jawab Ino. Ia membelai rambut Konan untuk menenangkannya. Konan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ino dengan sesenggukan. _

"_Nagato…. Nagato…." Kata Konan di sela tangisnya._

"_Nagato? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung._

"_Dia…dia…." Jawaban Konan terputus karena ia kembali menangis dan sesenggukan._

"…"

"_Di-dia…. A-aku….."_

"_Ya?" Konan menunduk sambil meremas perutnya. Tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya sementara tangan kanannya meremas perutnya. Ino dan Gaara menatap ke arah tangan kanan dan mereka tahu maksud perkataan Konan._

"_Jangan-jangan…." Konan mengangguk. Ino dan Gaara terpana melihatnya. Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah._

"_Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Gaara sambil menghela napas menahan emosinya. Ino mengelus pundak Konan untuk menghibur dan menenangkannya._

"_Dia….dia kabur entah kemana setelah mengetahui aku hamil…."_

"_Kurang ajar!" Gaara memukul meja dengan keras membuat Ino dan Konan terperanjat kaget. Ino tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu dan kejadian itu diluar kehendak Konan karena kejadiannya berlangsung tiba-tiba. Konan dan Nagato tidak ada hubungan apapun. Mengenalnya saja tidak karena mereka berbeda angkatan. Nagato angkatan ketiga dan Konan baru angkatan pertama, sama dengan Ino dan Gaara. Gaara dan Ino memang mengenal Nagato tetapi mereka tidak berteman dekat. Tetapi, mereka tahu bagaiamana perilaku Nagato karena Nagato adalah siswa terkenal di sekolahnya. Playboy, mesum, dan kejam. Mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Nagato pada Konan ketika Ino, Gaara, dan Konan mengobrol bersama suatu ketika, Gaara marah sejadi-jadinya. Ya, Gaara benci perilaku buruk Nagato dan mereka sering berselisih ketika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka._

"_Apa Hinata tahu hal ini…?" tanya Ino. Konan menggeleng dan Ino kembali terpana. Gaara masih diam saja._

"_To-tolong, jangan beritahu Hinata atau Hinata akan sedih dan marah dan juga ia pasti akan lapor pada kedua orangtuaku…" Konan kembali menangis dan Ino masih mengelus rambutnya untuk menghibur Konan._

"_Konan…."_

**End of Flashback**

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Konan….." Hinata yang mendengarnya kembali terpana. Ia menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak percaya.

"Konan tidak ingin membuatmu susah dengan perbuatannya itu. Konan tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan perbuatannya dan dia tidak ingin melihat kemurkaan orangtuanya. Maka dari itu dia berniat kabur tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kabur yang dia maksud adalah kabur dari dunia ini…" kata Gaara menunduk, begitupula Ino. Ino terjatuh dan Gaara berlari ke arah Ino dan menghiburnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kalian bohong! Kalian bohong! Kalian bersekongkol! Ya kan?" teriak Hinata. Ia berjalan mundur-menjauhi Gaara dan Ino.

"Kami tidak bohong, Hinata!" kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Kalian bohong!" Hinata kembali mengeluarkan sihir bola es. Gaara membalasnya dengan sihir boal api. Dua sihir berbeda bertemu dan meledak ketika beradu. Hinata tersungkur ke belakang begitupula Gaara.

"Gaara!" Gaara tersungkur menghantam tembok. Keluar darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hinata, hentikan!" teriak Ino mencegah Hinata yang ingin menyerang lagi. Es beradu dengan angin dan Hinata kembali tersungkur. Hinata bangkit dan kembali mengeluarkan bola es yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari batu gunung. Ino dan Gaara terpana melihatnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya, pasrah sedangkan Ino menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

"_Tamatlah riwayatku! Selamat tinggal, dunia….!"_ Hinata bersiap melempar bola esnya tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Hinata yang melihatya terpana dan menoleh ke samping kiri.

"Ko-Konan…"

"Hinata….." Gaara dan Ino menengadah karena tidak merasakan apapun. Mereka terpana melihat sosok di depan mereka.

"Konan…." ucap Gaara dan Ino bersamaan. Konan menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Ino. Ia tersenyum simpul dan kembali menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, hentikan…!" ucapnya lembut. Di tubuhnya keluar cahaya berwarna hijau terang.

"Konan…."

"Apa yang dikatakan mereka itu benar. Yang telah melakukan itu padaku adalah Nagato, bukan Gaara…" kata Konan tersenyum lembut. Hinata terpana mendengar perkataan Konan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Tetapi-"

"Yang dikatakan Sakura itu bohong. Kau tahu seperti apa Sakura itu?" kata Konan lagi. Hinata menatap mata Konan dengan intens dan serius, mencari celah kebohongan di sana karena ia merasa Konan lebih membela Gaara dan Ino daripada dirinya namun nihil. Konan tidak berbohong dan ini membuat Hinata bingung dan entah kenapa sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Konan…."

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Hinata tertegun dan terdiam. Cukup lama ia terdiam. Hinata menegadah menatap Konan. Ia mengangguk dan air mata jatuh melalui pipinya.

"Jika kau percaya padaku, maka percayalah pada mereka…." kata Konan menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata. Konan menatap Ino dan Gaara yang tersenyum simpul. Konan membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul pula.

"Maafkan aku, Ino, Gaara, maafkan aku pula, Hinata. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berbuat begitu. Aku yang dibutakan kepasrahan dan sakit hati serta kesedihan yang mendalam membuatku memilih jalan pintas seperti itu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku…." kata Konan menyesal. Ia tersenyum simpul dan Ino menggeleng dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Konan…."

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kalian jadi sedih. Terima kasih karena kalian mau jadi sahabatku semasa hidupku. Kalian adalah teman terbaikku yang selalu ada baik saat susah maupun senang. Teman yang selalu membelaku, melindungiku, menjagaku, dan teman yang selalu menegurku ketika aku akan atau telah melakukan kesalahan. Kalian adalah segalanya bagiku. Harta berharga bagiku walaupun kutinggalkan dengan kepergianku ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih…" Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia berlari dan memeluk Konan. Konan membalasnya dengan mengelus rambut Ino.

"Konan…."

"Selamat tinggal, Ino, Gaara, Hinata….." ucap Konan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino dan Hinata bersamaan. Konan tersenyum dan menghilang.

"Konan…." Teriak Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Lagi-lagi, air mata jatuh ke pipi mereka. Gaara mendekati mereka dan menghibur mereka.

"Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang ke alamnya. Lebih baik kita doakan dia agar tetap tenang di alamnya…" kata Gaara. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Hinata menjerit keras.

"Arrgh!" Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Muncul cahaya dari tubuh Hinata.

"E-eh, ada apa, Hinata….?" Hinata masih menjerit memegangi kepalanya. Gaara dan Iono panik melihatnya. Gaara mengeluarkan sihirnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Hinata. Muncul cahaya warna putih dan Gaara langsung tersungkur.

"Gaara!" teriak Ino. Hinata terjatuh dan Ino reflek menangkapnya. Hinata amsih setia menjerit memegangi kepalanya dan sesuatu muncul dari tubuh Hinata. Seberkas cahaya berwarna kuning dan ia berada di depan Hinata. Hinata yang pingsan segera ditolong Ino.

"Hinata!" Ino memangku Hinata dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?" gerutu sosok cahaya kuning itu kesal.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara. Ia bersiap dengan Katana yang telah terhunus.

"Aku diperintahkan oleh gadis pinky itu untuk merasukinya dan membunuhnya. Setelah gadis itu mati, aku diminta mengendalikan tubuhnya dan mengubah ingatannya dengan ingatan negatif tentangmu. Lalu, aku diperintahkan untuk mendekatimu dengan tubuh ini dan membunuhmu!" Kata sosok itu yang merupakan iblis penyihir putih. Ino dan Gaara terpana mendengar penjelasan iblis itu.

**Flashback**

"_Dan kau tahu siapa yang menghamilinya?" Hinata masih diam tidak menanggapi siswi itu. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk antara apa yang dikatakan temannya ini dengan kepercayaannya terhadap teman baiknya itu, Konan._

"_Dia adalah….. Sabaku no Gaara…"_

"_A-apa?" Hinata yang mendengarnya terpana. Gaara? Menghamili Konan? Itu tidak mungkin. Gaara adalah pria yang baik!_

"_Ti-tidak mungkin. Gaara adalah orang baik. Dia sahabat Konan dan Ino. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Konan. Kau hanya ingin mengadudomba antara aku dan Gaara kan? Kau yang sakit hati karena cintamu ditolak Gaara, menyusun rencana untuk mengadudomba aku dan Gaara. Benar-benar ja-!" mata Hinata terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka karena merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Lalu, Hinata mendadak diam dengan mata merah. Sakura tersenyum menyeringai. Tadi saat Hinata bicara, di sisi kanan Sakura ada iblis bercahaya kuning yang tidak bisa dilihat Hinata. Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan iblis itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata._

"_Bagus. Ambil nyawanya dan kuasai tubuhnya. Lalu, balaskan sakit hatiku pada Gaara dengan cara membunuhnya!"_

"_Baik!"_

"_Sebelum itu, rubahlah pemikiran Hinata menjadi pemikiran Negatif terhadap Gaara. Pemikiran Gaara adalah orang yang telah menodai Konan. Ahahaha….!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Ino dan Gaara menatap Hinata dengan horror. Ino memeriksa denyut nadi dan jantung Hinata. Tidak berdetak.

"Hinata, bangun Hinata! Hinata!" teriak Ino menggoyangkan pundak Hinata agar bangun namun nihil. Hinata tidak bergerak dan tidak bangun. Tangis Ino kembali pecah, Ino memeluk Hinata erat.

"HINATA…!" teriak Ino sekencang-kencangnya. Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia menunduk dan mendengus kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk dan secepat kilat dan tanpa di duga iblis itu, Gaara menembus tubuh iblis itu dan berdiri di belakang iblis itu persis. Iblis itu terpana dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka. Lalu iblis itu pecah berkeping-keping menjadi butiran cahaya berwarna kuning dan menghilang di telan udara. Gaara berbalik menatap Ino dan Hinata. Ia dekati mereka berdua dan memeluk mereka.

"Gaara, Hinata… hiks…Hinata…." Kata Ino di sela tangisannya. Gaara semakin erat meemeluk keduanya dengan pandangan sendu dan sedih.

"Aku tahu…." ucap Gaara lirih. Tangis Ino semakin pecah ditemani kesunyian di ruang kelas ini. Kelas mendadak berubah menjadi hamparan tanah yang luas dengan pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka yang menjulang tinggi dan dan rumput-rumput yang bergoyang. Cahaya matahari yang berada di puncak kepala menandakan bahwa hari sudah siang. Ya, mereka ada di kebun sekarang, lebih tepatnya di kebun belakang sekolah mereka. Ya, itu adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh iblis itu ketika ia sudah bertemu dengan targetnya, yaitu Gaara.

Keesokan harinya…..

Di pemakaman kota Suna, terlihat dua orang berpakaian hitam jongkok di samping kanan sebuah makam. Salah seorang diantaranya jongkok di dekat nisan makam tersebut. Tangannya membelai lembut batu nisan tersebut. Seorang di sampingnya berdiri menatap orang yang berjongkok itu dalam diam. Ia melihat jam tangannya, pukul 11.30 siang.

"Ino, ayo kita pulang. Paman Inoichi menunggu kita!" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara dan di sebelahnya ternyata adalah Ino. Ya, mereka ada di makam sahabat baik mereka yaitu makam Konan dan Hinata.

"Konan, Hinata, aku dan Gaara pulang dulu. Aku dan Gaara akan berkunjung lagi di musim gugur. Sampai bertemu di musim gugur…." ucap Ino seraya tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara….."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau mengantarku ke sebuah makam? Sebentar saja..." pinta Ino dengan memohon, bukan puppy eyes no jutsu yang kadang ia ltunjukkan pada Gaara. Gaara menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun….." ucap Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ingin mengunjungi makam ini…."

Gaara dan Ino jongkok di sebuah makam yang terletak tidak jauh dari makam Konan dan Hinata. Ya, mereka mengunjungi makam Sakura, orang yang telah membunuh hinata lewat tangan iblis sewaannya itu-yang telah dimusnahkan Gaara.

"Walaupun begitu, Sakura adalah teman kita, walaupun dia selalu berbuat jahat kepada kita. Lagipula, aku sudah memaafkan dia. Tidak baik menyimpan dendam dan kebencian pada orang yang sudah meninggal. Jujur, aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan dia dari dulu. Ketika dia melakukan kesalahan, saat itupula aku memaafkannya…" kata Ino tersenyum tipis. Gaara yang mendengarnya sweatdrop, speechless, dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Haah….kau berlagak seperti Hinata. Sama sekali tidak mirip. Ahahaha…." kata Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino yang mendengarnya cemberut dan manyun.

"Siapa juga yang berlagak seperti Hinata, huh!" gerutu Ino kesal dan ia melangkah meninggalkan Gaara dan makam Sakura. Gaara berhenti tertawa dan berlari mengejar Ino.

"Hey, Ino, tunggu! Tunggu aku! Aku jangan ditinggal! Hey, Ino! Aah….!" Teriak Gaara memanggil Ino. Ino mempercepat larinya meniggalkan Gaara sambil tertawa. Suasana makam menjadi sepi dengan hamparan langit biru dan awan yang putih bersih serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemani suasana makam ini. Terdengar tawa Ino dan teriakan Gaara yang perlahan-lahan tertelan oleh suasana pemakaman. Tidak jauh dari makam Sakura. Muncul sosok perempuan berambut pink pendek dengan wajah yang hancur. Ia diam tanpa ekspresi dan iapun menghilang.

OWARI

Yay, selesai juga. Huuh….

Membuat fict dari tanggal 2 hingga tanggal sekarang. Lama juga ya, padahal hanya oneshoot?

Aku harap fictku sempurna, tidak ada typho sedikitpun. Kalaupun ada, semoga hanya sedikit. -_-'

Tambahan dari saya yaitu mengenai Sakura Haruno dan Konan. Di sini, Sakura sama dengan Sakura di anime Naruto (rambutnya) ditambah bando ungu tetapi ciri fisik sama dengan di Naruto Shippuden. Konan sama dengan yang di anime Naruto Shippuden.

Sekian dan terima kasih…. ^_^


End file.
